Música la aventura de vivir
by IaiaVzla
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en la vida de una chica violinista y como 4 cantantes que luego se llamaron Il Divo entraron a su vida.  contiene material explicito
1. El comienzo de una nueva etapa

**MUSICA… La Aventura de vivir**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva etapa**

Caracas, Julio 1993

Elizabeth había ansiado mucho este momento. Este era el final o por lo menos la resolución de muchos sacrificios y esfuerzos a lo largo de su vida desde los 7 años de edad. Pero como su madre le había dicho, ahora es que le quedaba vida por delante.

Su vida era la música, y siempre la había sido. Desde muy pequeña siempre estuvo rodeada de ella. Su padre era pianista y había intentado inculcar en ella la pasión por este legendario instrumento pero Elizabeth siempre había sido de carácter fuerte y su corazón siempre fue del Violín, desde la primera vez que lo escucho.

Muchos años de estudios teóricos, un sin fin de profesores… y por supuesto su preparación como violinista habían hecho de ella una chica brillante, motivada y con unas inmensas ganas de siempre superarse.

Ahora había llegado el momento, hacia apenas unos días había hecho su Examen de Grado frente a un jurado un poco exigente (como debe ser) y a pesar del nerviosismo, ese que da de repente aunque uno este muy segura de lo que hace, había pasado con honores. Su profesor estaba muy orgulloso.

Hoy era su Recital de grado, el día en que daba las gracias a sus padres por todo su apoyo y en el que presentaba aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado. Previo a eso, el estrés había sido total, planificar el concierto, alquilar la sala, buscar la pianista, buscar agencia de festejos (porque un evento como este solo pasa una vez), cuadrar las practicas con la pianista, mandar a hacer los programas de mano, las invitaciones… un corre corre al que estaba acostumbrada, pero al que además debía añadirle algo no menos importante… ESTUDIAR.

Invitó a sus seres queridos más cercanos y por supuesto también a sus amigos de siempre, el día debía ser perfecto… y así lo fue. Bueno casi todo.

Aprovecho para descansar ese día en la mañana, de pasarla lo más relajada posible (jajajaja osea, imposible) y después del almuerzo se fue para la sala de conciertos.

Este evento tenia más significado para ella de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar, ni siquiera Alejandro, ese amigo de siempre con el que un día decidió compartir parte de su vida y que la apoyaba al 200% en lo que se propusiera. Alejandro también era músico, y aunque tenía toda una pinta de intelectual, de músico clásico, era medio alocado y le encantaba hacer cualquier tipo de música.

Para Elizabeth este día significaba el inicio de una nueva vida, dentro de un mes partiría lejos de su familia y amigos para seguir con sus estudios. Nunca antes había salido del país, y menos para vivir fuera.

Alejandro la apoyaba en todo, pero no podía entender porque Elizabeth quería salir del país. Ella estuvo por más de un año buscando información y enviando grabaciones suyas a diferentes lugares del mundo, esperando poder continuar sus estudios de perfeccionamiento.

Esto no agradó a Alejandro, que con su actitud de rechazo solo hacía que Elizabeth se decidiera más por su sueño.

Amargo fue el momento que marco el inicio del final de la relación, apenas unas semanas antes… cuando recibió la respuesta de que la aceptaron en el Conservatorio de Oberlin en Ohio. Por supuesto estaba muy emocionada, no solo la habían aceptado, sino que iba con beca, le pagaban la vivienda los 4 años que duraran sus estudios y lo más impresionante, hasta le ofrecían trabajo para poder pagar sus otros gastos.

Tu mamá me dijo que te llego otra carta, - le dijo Alejandro una tarde.

Si, - dijo toda emocionada corriendo a recibirlo con un beso.

Alejandro no la rechazo pero si no fue tan cariñoso como siempre y Elizabeth lo noto.

No habíamos hablado de que audicionaríamos para entrar en la Sinfónica de Venezuela y que tu harías el Postgrado de la USB?, - le reclamó; - pensé que estas ilusiones tuyas se habían acabado con la última carta de rechazo.

¿Qué ganas tienes tú? - Le dijo ella molesta. Siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él, pero tenía unas semanas que ya no le tenía tanta paciencia.

¿Yo pensaba que estabas conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que teniendo la oportunidad de salir del país a estudiar con grandes maestros me voy a quedar aquí conformándome con una orquesta?

No es eso Elizabeth, pero son muchas cosas en contra; te vas sola, allá no conoces a nadie y toda tu familia está aquí… - y cuando terminó de decir eso, Alejandro se dio cuenta que mintió, no le había dado la verdadera razón… EL no quería que se fuera.

No lo puedo creer! - le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Parte en rabia y parte en tristeza.

En qué momento dejaste de ser mi amigo y pasaste a ser solo mi novio? Primero fuimos amigos, y los amigos quieren lo mejor para sus amigos… quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y dando media vuelta para no mirarlo dijo: y los novios también! - Y comenzó a llorar. - Eres solo un egoísta!

Lo que decía Elizabeth era verdad, - fue lo que pensó Alejandro.

No sabía cómo iba a acomodar esto, sintió esa sensación de caer en el vacío y tristeza embargo su corazón. Estaba seguro de que ella lo quería, y de sus sentimientos no tenia duda, pero no podía amarrarla a un destino que no era suyo.

Aun no se movían, Elizabeth solo sollozaba ahora, sus corazones no serian los mismos a partir de este momento.

Alejandro se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda. Era el final, aun no sabían si era el final de la amistad, pero ya no seguirían juntos.

Elizabeth sintió su fuerte abrazo, su respiración entrecortada en el cuello y lo acelerado de su corazón y supo que no era la única que salía perdiendo. Se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos y no hubo palabras.

Quizás solo fue unos segundos pero para ambos fue eterno. Ya antes ella había visto esos ojos así, cuando en alguna otra oportunidad hacia siglos él había terminado con alguna chica, y esa era la señal de su corazón roto. Pero nunca lo había visto llorando.

Se dieron el beso más tierno que jamás se habían dado, una especie de despedida de algo que tenía todas las de ganar, pero que sencillamente no estaba escrito.

Alejandro corto el beso y se quedo a pocos centímetros de la cara de Elizabeth, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y el la miro de esa forma por última vez. Debía marcharse, así que la abrazó nuevamente y soltándola le dijo al oído: lo siento, y se marchó.

El día del recital vino y llego a su fin, todo paso tan rápido que en la noche trató de recordar quienes de los que había invitado pudieron asistir y tuvo que pensarlo por un buen rato. Se rió con si misma de que esto pasara, tanto planificar y al final no se recordaba de quienes habían estado compartiendo con ella este día.

Pero la persona que nunca pasaría por alto, que siempre agradecería su presencia fue a Alejandro. Mientras ella terminaba esta parte de su vida, graduarse de violinista, él siempre estuvo con ella, ayudándola, motivándola y haciendo que a veces estudiara de más cuando ya estaba cansada.

Después de aquella tarde en la que silenciosamente se dijeron adiós no se habían vuelto a ver, y con mucha tristeza ella pensó que él no iría; y trató de entretenerse en otras cosas para no caer al abismo.

Se había hecho a la idea de no verlo más, quizás cuando regresara, el tiempo hubiera sanado las heridas. Pero su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al verlo sentado justo a la mitad de la sala, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al terminar el concierto se perdió de su vista en el mar de personas que se acercaban para felicitarla. Casi se olvido de él… o se lo imagino?

Hola belleza. - le dijo Alejandro acercándose por detrás sin tocarla.

Alejandro…. - Y le dio el mega abrazo…. Que por cierto duró más de lo normal. - Gracias por estar aquí, pensé que no vendrías.

Sabes que no me lo perdería, aun sigues siendo mi amiga, mi pana, mi competencia… - y al decir esto le hizo cosquillas en la cintura.

Elizabeth extrañaba eso, esa cercanía, con más nadie en este país que pronto no llamaría su hogar tenia eso.

Gracias! - dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar.

Pasaron un rato agradable, siempre mientras hablaran de cómo había tocado, de si se había equivocado… de la cara que tenía el profesor de ella, del celular que sonó en un momento y que Alejandro casi le ofrece unos golpes al dueño…. Por nada del mundo tocaron la conversación de que ella partía de su tierra natal en tan solo 2 días.

Entre la carta y la fecha de partida solo pasaron unas semanas… (Gracias a Dios consiguió pasaje en tan corto tiempo) pero con todas las otras cosas que tenía en su cabeza se le hizo tarde en organizar apenas 2 maletas para tan larga estadía.

El vivir en un clima tropical le limitaba un poco su vestuario ya que en Ohio se vivían las cuatro estaciones, es decir, tenía que adquirir ropa nueva, pero aun tenía muchas cosas que no quería dejar atrás, que le harían no extrañar tanto su casa, su familia, su país.

Solamente le tomo dos días despedirse de aquellos cercanos, no encontró las fuerzas de llamar a Alejandro, le dolía dejarlo, eso era. Pero trato de convencerse de que así era mejor, porque ella allá…. él aquí…. sería un desastre.

Bajaron al aeropuerto en cambote… su mama no dejaba de llorar y el papa no dejaba de darle consejos…

No hables con extraños, no recibas nada de nadie q no conozcas, nunca dejes tu equipaje solo…. Y cuidado con la gente rara!

Si papa, no te preocupes, yo también te quiero…

Ok… dijo ella, ya tengo que pasar al Terminal. Mamá, te llamo en lo que llegue, papá: cuida muy bien a mi mamá ok, mira q ya no me tienen a mí para estar pendiente de todo….. y Susana (que era su hermana) ahora si vas a poder dormir tranquila…. Nada de un violín chillando a las 7 de la mañana los domingos! Me cuidas el cuarto ok?

Les dio a todos un fuerte beso y un abrazo y cruzo el umbral que la llevaba al primer control de seguridad. Introdujo su estuche por la maquina lectora de rayos X y una vez listos sus papeles paso a sentarse en la salita de espera para el avión.

Estaba como estática…. Ahora si se iba…. Un nuevo camino empezaría al poner un pie en ese avión… a estudiar sin descanso, era eso lo que quería y tenía que aprovecharlo. Y, aunque no quería y trato con todas sus fuerzas de no hacerlo, pensó en Alejandro. Sin saber porque, se vio sonriendo al recordar uno de esos chistes malos y sin sentido por los que él era famoso.

Una lagrima asomo por su mejilla y mientras se secaba sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado… acomodándose para no importunar a esta persona no pudo dejar de verlo.

Hola belleza, no te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi verdad? - Le dijo él.

¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto ella con cara de sorpresa.

Bueno no podía dejar que te me fueras por el equivalente a una carrera… y no precisamente de caballos. - (otro chiste malo) - de verdad te ibas si despedirte?

Bueno… creo que sí, soy una cobarde. No creí que soportaría una despedida tuya, no otra.

A Alejandro se le borro la sonrisa que hasta ahora tenía en su rostro y bajo la mirada.

- Elizabeth, de verdad lo siento. Si fui un egoísta, no me importaron tus sueños, solo quería que esto no acabara, las horas interminables hablando de cualquier cosa, el poder divertirnos con lo que fuera, poder además compartir nuestra pasión por la música. Discúlpame por no ser tu amigo y tu novio al mismo tiempo.

Elizabeth estaba sin palabras, solo podía mirarlo. Ella sabía que esto no significaba que regresarían juntos pero al menos le daba un final a la situación embarazosa de no querer hablar o encontrarse.

Gracias. - alcanzo a decir.- Se que fue difícil para ti decirlo. Gracias por estar aquí, por siempre estar, gracias…. - Con un dedo Alejandro intento callar sus labios.

Tengo que decirlo Alejandro…. - Le dijo volviendo a hablar.- Tienes que saber que te quiero, más que eso, te amo. Eres el primer hombre en mi vida y eso lo sabes. Contigo compartí más que tiempo y espacio, y con el pasar de los años nunca cambiara. Me duele en el corazón que nuestros destinos no estuvieran dispuestos a entrelazarse pero al menos le doy gracias a Dios el poder decir que fuimos uno y que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi alma.

Con esta declaración Alejandro no aguanto y le dio un abrazo a Elizabeth refugiando su rostro en el cuello de ella. Cada uno tomo nota de aquel momento, los sonidos del Terminal, el frío que hacía por el aire acondicionado y por supuesto el olor particular que cada uno emanaba cuando estaban juntos.


	2. La vida sin amor

**Capitulo 2: La vida sin amor.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde su llegada a Ohio y estos habían sido difíciles, acostumbrarse a tantas cosas… empezando por el idioma. Para ella el ingles no era un problema ya que lo hablaba de forma fluida porque su papá era ciudadano americano y éste tuvo la preocupación de que siempre en la casa se hablara ingles.

Pero una cosa es eso y la otra es escucharlo día y noche, y peor aun si no tenia chance de hablar español con nadie.

Los días miércoles eran sus favoritos porque además de tenerlo libre de clases lo que le permitía estudiar, era el día que llamaba a su casa y pasaba por lo menos 30 minutos hablando con su familia.

El trabajo era fuerte, ensayos varias veces al día, clases particulares que podían extenderse horas, charlas y las clases teóricas que no podían faltar para las que había que investigar mucho.

Vivía en un dormitorio para señoritas y ya había entablado una buena amistad con su compañera de cuarto Sophia, que venia desde el estado de Kentucky (muy cerca de Ohio) para seguir sus estudios con el piano.

Era una maravilla tenerla de compañera ya que en algún momento podrían compartir sobre el escenario haciendo duetos.

Casi no había salido del campús, a excepción de dos oportunidades que necesitó algo que no tenían en la tienda del conservatorio.

Pero a pesar de lo ocupada que estaba, Elizabeth sentía un vacío en su pecho, estaba haciendo lo que más quería en el mundo pero le faltaba alguien con quien compartirlo. Desde que llegó no había salido con nadie y hay que dejar claro que este conservatorio era una especie de imán para hombres atractivos. De todas sus interacciones con otros violinistas, pianistas y hasta cantantes no había tenido la dicha de conocer a alguien que causara un terremoto en su corazón.

Esto cambio un poco cuando conoció a Christian, que hombre tan bello, era perfecto. Lo primero que le llamo la a atención fueron sus manos, grandes y viriles pero a la vez delicadas y ágiles. Christian tocaba el violonchelo (uno de los instrumentos mas sexys por su forma de tocar según Elizabeth…. Entre las piernas! Jiji) y no queda más que decir que hacía magia con ese instrumento.

La primera vez que Elizabeth lo vio tuvo que contenerse de no babear… imaginando lo que esas manos eran capaces de hacer…. Estaba claro que la atracción era solo física. Ni corta ni perezosa busco hablar con él.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que el también se sintiera atraído por ella. A ambos le resultaba, podían hacer música juntos, se llevaban bien y además las noches de locura y pasión eran eso…. Una locura.

Christian venia por apenas un año a culminar sus estudios, canadiense de nacimiento era alto y no muy musculoso pero si bien definido, su cabello lo llevaba algo a los hombros de un color oscuro y sus ojos de un intenso marrón.

Juntos hicieron varios duetos, cuyas prácticas terminaban en noches intensas e inolvidables. Christian idolatraba el cuerpo de Elizabeth y cada vez que estaban juntos lo hacia su templo de devoción. A la semana de conocerse, Christian la invito a salir y al terminar la cita pasaron por el dormitorio de él porque supuestamente le quería mostrar algo. En realidad si tenia algo que mostrarle… una grabación de una pieza que ella había querido escuchar, algo súper emotivo. Ambos no hablaron mientras escuchaban y ella inclusive cerró sus ojos para apreciarla mejor.

Christian aprovecho este momento para observarla y comérsela con los ojos, desde que la vio, solo unos días atrás, le había gustado esa mujer. Su pasión al tocar, su dedicación, sus brazos, sus piernas…. La quería para él.

Elizabeth fue a abrir sus ojos pero él no se lo permitió, le vendo el rostro con un pañuelo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie frente a él.

Que haces? - Pregunto ella.

Shhhhhhhh - fue todo lo que le alcanzo a decir mientras con un dedo silenciaba sus labios.

Le soltó el cabello y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el… cuando todo estuvo suelto sobre sus hombros agarro su rostro con las dos manos y se inclino para darle un beso profundo y prolongado que hizo que Elizabeth tuviera que cortarlo para poder recuperar su respiración.

Esto era lo que ansiaba Elizabeth desde que lo vio por primera vez, esas manos fabulosas por todo su cuerpo, no lo evito, más bien se dejo llevar y dejo que fuera él el que llevara el control.

Después del beso, Christian pasó a quitarle el suéter suavemente mientras besaba su cuello. Introdujo su mano por debajo de la blusa para sentir su abdomen y sus firmes senos que se encontraban excitados ante tal roce. Hasta este momento Elizabeth no había usado sus manos pero decidió retirarse la venda y no perderse el espectáculo. Ayudo a Christian a quitarse la camisa mientras seguían besándose y entonces pudo apreciar el pecho descubierto de este hombre lleno de deseo. Siguieron los besos y Christian le dio la vuelta para besarle la espalda mientras ella daba espasmos de placer. Recorrió toda su espalda a besos mientras con sus manos hábiles le desabrochaba el pantalón, la libro de sus ataduras y la dejo como Dios la trajo al mundo, perfecta según sus ojos…. Con las curvaturas necesarias para volverlo loco…..

Elizabeth sentía que no aguantaba más, era demasiado, nunca había estado tan atraída por un hombre hasta ese momento. Pero era solo sexo, a Christian lamentablemente no lo quería, lo estimaba como amigo pero amor… no.

Christian se despojó rápidamente del resto de la ropa que lo tapaba y fue cuando Elizabeth sintió el objeto que le brindaría máximo placer esa noche presionado contra su cintura. La llevo hasta la cama en una especie de abrazo pero para sorpresa de ella el se sentó primero, masajeando continuamente la cintura de ella y los glúteos, para luego poseerla desde atrás, algo nuevo para ella. Nunca en su vida habría imaginado algo así, ese hombre, con esas manos, haciendo de ella entre sus piernas un instrumento que emitía gemidos de puro éxtasis, el tenia todo el control… los movimientos fueron suaves al comienzo mientras el besaba su espalda, para luego acelerar su ritmo lo que provocaba en ella gritos ahogados que aplacaba apretando con sus manos lo poco que conseguía del cuerpo de su amante.

El consiguió llegar al placer total sin percatarse de que ella no lo había echo pero a Elizabeth no le importo, todo lo que sentía en ese momento era suficiente como para tenerla en un estado de felicidad por un buen tiempo.

Cambiaron de posición y esta vez se acostaron en la cama. El sobre ella, siempre con el control, para que en esta oportunidad si estallara en ella todo el deseo reprimido.

Noches como estas no faltaron con el pasar de las semanas y Elizabeth sintió que podría enamorarse de Christian…. Hasta que se llevo la más grande decepción.

Una tarde regresando de una clase, decidió pasar por el dormitorio de él para entregarle un material. Aunque al principio de su casi relación el seguía saliendo de vez en cuando con otras, ya llevaban un tiempo exclusivos el uno para el otro, por lo que no esperaba lo que consiguió cuando llego.

Aunque la escena solo la vio por unos segundos, quedo marcada en su memoria para siempre. Christian estaba con otra de las violinistas del grupo de ella, una que odiaba por cierto por sus aires de superioridad. La imagen de sus cuerpos entrelazados a los pies de la cama fue como un puñal ardiente que atravesaba su corazón.

Christian salio tras ella al darse cuenta de que los había visto, pero fue en vano. Elizabeth había desaparecido. Incluso no regreso a su dormitorio por dos días, lo que preocupó a Sophia.

Elizabeth no podía con su alma, acaso estaba destinada a no encontrar el amor verdadero, el amor de pareja, de amantes?

Se sentía decepcionada con la vida por no poder mantener una relación… el que creyó su primer gran amor resultó ser solo su gran amigo… no tenia ningún tipo de remordimiento de haberse acostado con Alejandro, inclusive de que hubiera sido su primer hombre…. Ya que le pareció especial haber compartido ese momento con alguien al que quería. Pero no se sentía capaz de encontrar el amor.

Decidió tomarse unos días, necesitaba despejar su mente y no tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con Christian en algún lugar del campús. Así que tomo un autobús que la llevara lejos…

Los paisajes eran impresionantes, desde que había llegado a este país y a este estado nunca se había dado la oportunidad de recorrerlo… y nada mejor para matar el despecho que ocupar la mente en cosas bellas.

Pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad, después de dos días en un hotel era imperativo regresar o tendría problemas con sus profesores.

Desde ese momento dedicó todo su esfuerzo a su instrumento, a sus clases y evitó con todas sus fuerzas cualquier contacto con hombres, no iba a perder su tiempo y energías en algo que solo rompería su corazón y la haría perder el camino de lo que había ido allá a conseguir.

Sophia como buena amiga hizo todo lo posible primero por evitar que Christian fuera a molestarla y segundo por mantenerla ocupada… Elizabeth se inscribió en la Orquesta de Cámara y Orquesta de Opera del Conservatorio. No eran su fuerte, prefería ser solista pero era una buena experiencia a nivel de currículo.

También asistía a las practicas donde que Sophia tenia al acompañar a distintos músicos y fue así como conoció a un joven tenor, muy talentoso y unos años mas adelantada que ella.

Su nombre era David Miller, era un chico normal, muy extrovertido y simpático y además tenía una voz que le erizaba la piel a cualquiera.

Elizabeth solo lo admiraba cada vez que podía ver uno de sus ensayos, hasta que su amiga se lo presentó, pero no en pos de nada amoroso. De verdad que es simpático fue lo que pensó ella.

Debido a que David estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios no veían ninguna clase juntos, pero en mas de una oportunidad terminaron tomando café los tres, hablando de conciertos, de repertorio, de los profesores, en fin, de la vida dentro del conservatorio.

A partir de ese momento Elizabeth no se perdió uno de sus recitales, en verdad tenia muy buena voz y quien sabe si llegara a ser famoso algún día y ella pudiera decir que lo conoció en sus inicios…. Jiji

El tiempo paso veloz y le toco a David dejar el conservatorio, para Elizabeth fue un placer poder tocar en la Orquesta que lo acompaño cuando su concierto final. Cuando el año acabo y él partía para seguir con su carrera se despidieron deseándose suerte en sus futuros y creyendo nunca volverse a ver.


End file.
